Sonata 2 - The Girl Under The Moon
The Girl Under The Moon is the debut episode of Layla Kaguya. Plot A new idol just arrived during the night and when she saw Lady Arachne, a mysterious thief that hasn't been caught in years, kidnapped Klara, she joins forces with Sumire and the gang. Roleplay Layla In The Night Layla: *scans her Ticket* Okay *enters PriPara* Hey everyone, I'm new here...... *tumbleweed rolls* no ones here? Why? The moon is so up high. Ne, maybe they just don't get used to waking up in the night. Good thing the entrance is still okay. Hey, maybe I can have some of my fun alone. (Layla plays at PriPara until she saw a mysterious shadow) Layla: What's that? (Layla follows the shadow with her glowing eyes) Layla: ..... (Layla witnesses the shadow kidnapping Klara) Layla: *thinking* what should I do to stop that shadow before... *sees the shadow gone and starts to get frustrated* Janai, nai, he already went away and did kidnapped her. I've got to tell someone about this. Next Morning Sumire: *remembers the events before* Klara, why you mindless brat would do such a thing!! Akane: I don't know if that is supposed to be a worried speech or saying something bad about Klara! Sumire: Oh, Akane! Both!! I mean, even though I've been thinking of Klara as a rival and terrible of all VocalDolls I've met, I still can be be worried. After all, she is one of my friends. Mikan: Gelo! That's what I like about you Sumire, nano!! Though you think of someone as a rival or your frenemy, you still care for them as a friend, nano! Sumire: *cries* Oh, Mikan!! *hugs Mikan* Akane: Hey Sango, Yurika, you haven't debuted yet in PriPara. Sango: I know right, I've been busy a lot lately and haven't planned about it yet. But one day I'll perform. Yurika: I still can't move on the fact that I'm the younger sister!! Sumire: Well, I guess you should start calling me Onee-chan. Yurika: I'll practice that, oh, and my debut live. Ichigo: News!! Go Go!! There you are!! I have some big bang news for all of you!! Akane: Amanogawa-sensei! Sango: What is it! Ichigo: In fact they're two!! A bad news and a good news!! What's first! Ann: Well?! I prefer bad news since maybe the good news can lift our spirits. Akane: I agree with Ann. Everyone else? Sumire: I can deal with that! Ichigo: Okay!! Let's start *brings out mini figurines of the Keroro Platoon* (as Keroro) kero, kero! Our bad headlines for today is that the one and only just sleeping Klara Bokerdole has been kidnapped by this mysterious shadow (as Tamama) we don't know who this shaxow is yet nor he left any evidence, tama, tama (as Mois) but a new idol, who saw the scene of the crime, Kaguya Layla, is now standing is the witness of this crime. All (except Ichigo): Ehhhhhhh!! Sumire: Klara is kidnapped!! And the Keroro figurine looks cute! Akane: And the good news? Ichigo: (as Kururu) kukuku, there is a chance for Ichigo-chan's group to revive Klara (as Giroro) and that is? (as Kururu) kukuku, collecting Dream Parade coords is a thing but performing a live unique enough (as Dororo) meaning that if they perform a live different from how the other idols revived Falulu, Haruka and Kotori, Klara can be awakened. Akane: Wait! So we don't need the Paradise Coord to revive Klara? Ichigo: Klara is different from the VocalDolls, her Ticket was scanned on December 25, which was Christmas. Sango: Still don't get it? Ichigo: I'll explain clearly! It's not the date that makes her unique, it was the person who scanned the Ticket. I found out that this German idol who scanned her Ticket was an alien and that alien may found that in her homeplanet instead of here on Earth. Sumire: There we have it! Another special thing about Klara. Ichigo: And also Layla will be transferring to this school and also be part of our class. All (except Ichigo): Ehhhhhh! Yurika: This is the pain when all of your closest friends are in the same class without you! Meeting Layla Kaguya Layla: Hey moonrise! I'm Kaguya Layla!! Your one and only classmate from the night. Ichigo: Can you please tell us something unique about you? Layla: I can see in the dark. Sango: Really! That skill is such a gift! Layla: I know right! Akane: I don't know if she's human or not? (at lunch break) Layla: *eats her food* Thanks for inviting me to eat lunch with you. Ann: No problem. We just wanted to know more of what you saw!. Layla: What I saw? Mikan: Etto....you saw this shadow figurine kidnapped Klara right, nano! Layla: Yeah right! Mikan: Gelo! *brings out her Cyalume Charm* as a member of the PriPara Police, it's important for you to tell as every bit, nano. Layla: Well, I don't know his motive or the reason he kidnapped her but, this person is a she (whom I accidentaly used he xDD) who wears a mask and has, well, a costume that is too revealing. Sumire: My eyes will start to burn if I saw her. Yurika: Onee-chan's right! If you look at it, it's against the law to wear a costume like that. Akane: And I recommend Sango to not go with us. Sango: I feel left out just because I'm a boy. Akane: No intentions to hurt your feelings. Mikan: I've got to tell this to Dorothy, Laala and Michiko, nano! Gelo!! Ann: Mikan's pretty fast! Sumire: I couldn't have said it better myself. Layla: Oh, yeah! I invite you all to watch my debut live today! Akane: Don't worry, we'll come and of course Mikan. Layla's Debut Live *Layla's Debut Live Aftermath Sumire: What a splendid live! Ichigo: Indeed splendid *gives Sumire a Taruru plushie* Sumire: Aww, a gift for you too *gives Ichigo a Karara plushie* (Sumire and Ichigo both smiles together) Mysterious Girl: Kawaii ne~ Sumire: Eh? Ichigo: This! If you want I can give you *hands the girl an Angol Mois plushie* Mysterious Girl: No thank you! I don't need it. Be careful, I can predict something not right will occur in the future. Sumire: What do you mean? Ichigo: ???? (Mysterious Girl disappears in a blink) Sumire: GHOST!!!! Ichigo: It's pretty childish for a 65 year old to be afraid of ghost! (Sumire faints) Next Sonata *Sonata 3 - The Milky Boy Finally Debuts **Sango plans his debut live and more about the mysterious girl will be revealed. Characters *Sumire Hanasaki *Ann Fukuhara *Mikan Shiratama *Akane Urawa *Sango Yagichi *Yurika Hanasaki *Ichigo Amanogawa *Layla Kaguya *Lady Arachne Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge